


A secret mission

by MorganeUK



Series: 221a (Companion pieces to 221b Secrets) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221a, Gen, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Parental Mrs. Hudson, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John, at Mrs. Hudson request, must accomplish a mission...





	A secret mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something is missing when a house is no more a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926906) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> I imagine this 221a scene right before this fic! 
> 
> (Not really a companion piece to a 221b but... it's in a 221a format)

Mrs. Hudson was sitting at her kitchen table, looking anxious and tired.

“I’m sorry… But I didn’t know what to do!” 

John, who was standing near, gives her a pat on the shoulder. “It’s ok, Mrs. Hudson, you shouldn’t have to deal with _that_ alone…”

“Don’t talk like that… it’s not a thing! It’s your friend!”

“Sorry… I didn’t mean it like that…” John sighs, thinking about Sherlock alone in 221b. _Probably high as a kite. Why must I be the one to manage him… Mycroft is there for that!_

Reading John’s thoughts, Mrs. Hudson continues, “I was afraid that he starts using, he always looks so tired and aloof nowadays, but Mycroft told me that he didn’t… yet.” She looks contemplatively at the motifs on her tablecloth, not knowing what to say. “He’s lost, John… Lost without us, without you. He misses you so much even if he won’t admit it.”

“If he misses me that much, he could have rings in the last 2 years…” John comments with a snarl.

“John… you know why he couldn’t… don’t say things like that.” With a sad voice, she adds with a small smile, "You just need time... Time heals everything."

The doctor decides to give a chance to their friendship and left for upstairs, not understanding was he was feeling agitated...


End file.
